Master of Fire and Lightning
by SonicAsura
Summary: Part of Cirque De Fiction. Long ago there existed an art that predated Hamon and even the Pillarmen. 1937, a mysterious stranger appears in Rome before the night the Pillarmen awakened and their clash with a fated Joestar. Both sides will learn that there is more to their world than they know.


**This is our 3rd story and last story for today. This involves one of my most favorite franchises growing up, Super Mario. Honestly I grew up playing these guys with my first being Mario and Luigi: Super Star Saga from Alpha Dream. It was heartbreaking hearing the company that produced this game and franchise have gone bankrupt so this my final respect to them. To make this story even more unique is I'll be using JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency. Why? I want to make it unique and honestly strange. Please enjoy what I concocted!**

_Hamon, an ancient martial art that existed long ago lost in the ripples of time. To use one's own breathing to create a unique rippling energy with the power to heal the living and destroy the undead. But what no one knew that there was an art that dated even far before Hamon. This art were linked to the satellites of our very sky, the Sun and the Moon. This art was known as Brand and consisted of two types. The Brand of the Sun wielded the power of fire earning the title, the Flame Brand. The Flame Brand was capable of burning through anything and to increase the capabilities of the user with it's blazing heat._

_Then there was the Brand of the Moon, destructive light that only appeared in the darkness, the Lightning Brand. The Lightning Brand manipulated the very functions of motion to the point of manipulating its current to distort or electrocute those against it. An ancient clan were tasked to guard the secrets of the Brand from those who would abuse its power. They were known as the Eclipse Clan and were Guardians of the Brand._

_Many tried and failed to steal the secrets to steal their secrets for over centuries. Each attempt was foiled but the clan began to grow wary with each attack. They knew one day their defenses would fail as the islands surrounding their home grew quiet from nature. The Clan leader fearing for the worst had asked his fellow clansmen to unite the Brands and create a powerful guardian. Some were uneasy about it. Fire and Lightning clash with each other in discord._

_It was natural for the affiliation of the sun and moon. The Leader ignored their warnings and they had no choice but to proceed. They took the treasured Fire Stone and Lightning Stone, precious gems of their tribe and merged it with the combined power of both brands. A powerful being of Fire and Lightning was born that went by the name of Chaos Eclipse. The Guardian was powerful destroying those who would steal the secrets of the Eclipse Clan however it proved too chaotic._

_Chaos Eclipse attacked both invader and tribesmen not caring of the death and devastation it brought. The Clan Elder was forced to use a drastic last resort to correct the mistakes of their fawnish leader. He split Chaos Eclipse in half to create two beasts, Burning Sol and Lunar Thunder before sealing them away into the very emblems. The Elder had asked for the assistance of their neighboring tribe, the Dream Clan to lock both beasts away into the deepest reaches of the Dream World and to hide the Eclipse Clan secrets deep within._

_The Dream Clan Elder did as requested before the Eclipse Elder had succumbed to his injuries. Soon the Eclipse Clan had disappeared off the face of the Earth with the Dream Clan following soon after. However not everything can stay forgotten after all. Legends never die._

It was the year 1938, World War II was running rampant across the world as continents turned their weapons on each other. Nazi Germany being the fear of its neighboring countries as countless people deemed inferior were casted to concentration camps or immediate death. Yet, the Axis Powers which Nazi Germany were part of was afraid. The reason for the fear? The Shadow Ash. In 1936, a camp of German Soldiers was found burned to the ground but of unnatural causes. Bodies of soldiers in two states of death reflected as electrocution or being burned alive.

Those electrocuted were covered in electrical burns that were oddly shaped like hands or fingers, eyes left in perpetual terror and shock. The ones burned alive were jet black crisped to the point a touch would crumbled the bodies to ash except for the head with the same look of terror as the other bodies. However, what was disturbing was a messaged painted on the very ground of the ruins.

"Shadow Ash has come. Those whose souls are stained with innocent blood be warned. I am judge, jury and executioner. Death is coming for what you had tainted and scorned." Soon camp after camp, base after base and soldier after soldier were destroyed. Prisoners freed and disappeared off the face of the Earth, stolen riches vanished, corpses of the innocent buried with their tainted valuables and ruins of the Shadow Ash's rampage left behind.

Every attempt to find Shadow Ash ended in failure and soldier casualties. Nazi Germany had no option but to dig deeper into reaches of the paranormal to even understand this mysterious oddity. Funny thing on how one single action can create the biggest of ripples. It was peaceful in the city of Rome, despite being in the midst of a World War everything was peaceful calm though today the town had a very bizarre visitor.

A young woman standing 5'10 in height and seemed to be 20 in age walked into town. Her skin a fair light alabaster, heterochromatic eyes with one red and the other green and her hair strangely was a striped mix between red and green with the green strands zigzag like lightning and the red wisp like as if it was fire. Her clothes were a bit odd as well. She wore blue overalls with two buttons shaped like hands, white gloves that had a bit of a cartoonish charm, a cyan shirt underneath the overalls, brown boots that seemed designed for soccer and a cyan hat with a white circle holding an X in the center at the front of the cap.

She carried around a blue backpack and seemed to have a pillow strapped to her shoulder like a purse. Overall her attire was more childish than what someone her age would normally wore. This young woman is Xiomara Rosario. "This place looks very nice and peaceful. I'm glad none of the war reached this area. It would ruin all this nice scenery." Xiomara mumbled to herself. "Well, my client won't be here for another hour so I can enjoy some nice pasta." She said to herself before entering what seemed like a fancy Italian restaurant.

There were a few people there and she had already ordered her food until she heard quite a commotion. She turned to see a tall brown haired young man who seemed quite angry at the waiter and was pointing at his plate. From the way he looked and his reaction, she can tell he was new to Italy and it's cuisine. Being who she was decided to help the waiter out. "Excuse me sir, I guess you must be new around here. Your food wasn't burnt or tampered with. The reason it's black because it's a type of pasta dish that uses squid ink. Strange ingredient to some but it's actually very good." Xiomara explained.

The young man soon calmed down and the waiter seemed relieved for the dual haired woman's intervention. "Really? Sorry for flipping out about it then." The young man apologized to the waiter as he began eating his food though a bit messily. "Can you tell the waiter I'll be sitting with this young man? To help him learn some basics on Italy." Xiomara asked as the waiter smiled before leaving.

"Thanks for the little info. My name is Joseph Joestar by the way." The young man introduced. "And my name is Xiomara Rosario but you can call me Xio for short. I can already tell your a foreigner from the interaction earlier so it's easy to get confused about the way things are here." Xiomara answered with a smile. "Xio huh? My friends call me Jojo for short. Sorry if this may seem rude but you don't seem Italian to me." Joseph asked eating his pasta with squid ink around his mouth.

"My parents love Italy and are well educated on it from history to cuisine. We visited many times before." Xio answered with a friendly grin. Their attention however was caught by another patron in the restaurant who was flirting with a woman sitting next to him. The man was tall with blonde hair and blues but was also Italian from his accent with marks on his cheeks. He wasn't sitting on the chair properly as he was sitting cross legged butterfly style. "I can't believe they let vulgar barbarians in this fine establishment." The blonde spoke angering Joseph.

"And I can't believe they let rude men like you in here." Xiomara spoke surprising the two men. "What?" The blonde asked confused. "One, you haven't noticed he is new around here. Two, he wasn't disturbing everyone with violence and was just confused about the dish. Three, he didn't even do anything to you but you call him out for no reason. You think doing that to impress your girlfriend makes you cool as if you were a gentleman? Well sorry but it makes you look like an inconsiderate idiot and a huge fool." Xiomara explained sending a nasty glare to the blonde Italian. The blonde remained silent as Joseph was impressed.

"Wow. You didn't have to do that. I could have handled him." Joseph stated. "It would only prove him right on his words. Plus he isn't no ordinary man, I can see the sunlight coming off him just like it's coming off of you." Xiomara answered causing both men's eyes to widened. "Sunlight? Do you mean Hamon? You can see my Hamon?!" Joseph questioned quite shocked hearing her words.

"So it's called Hamon? Sounds like someone is saying Ha-mon or Hey mon with a bad accent. To answer your question, yes I can. I've been able to see it since I was born. You have quite a lot but it's more raw. His however is a tiny bit smaller than yours but is more refined. Raw power can be overcome with refined power and the look in his hamon tells he has more experience than you as well." Xiomara explained as both men looked stumped by her sudden analysis.

"And you got that off from a single look? That's incredible, man!" Joseph stated only for Xiomara to laugh hysterically confusing him. "Did I say something funny?" Joseph asked a bit confused. "Sorry to break it to you but I'm a girl. I just bandaged my chest and wear baggy clothing so my boobs don't get in the way plus people don't stare at them. My voice is a tiny bit more masculine than feminine so it causes a lot of confusion as well." Xiomara answered as Joseph was surprised along with the blonde.

"Whoa! Even I couldn't tell there was anything there! You're like a real life reverse trap!" Joseph stated while Xiomara chuckled. "You mean a Bifauxnen? I'm glad to hear that. Genetics were way too kind with me and I had people look at my chest and my ass than my face. So I bandaged my chest to make it seem smaller and wear baggy clothing like my overalls. I would prefer being flat chested but you get what you get when you're born. Plus I don't have to pay much for 3DDD bras." Xiomara chuckled as Joseph was amazed and the blonde was quite dumbfoundeded on how bold she was.

"Well, it looks like I should go. I have to meet up with someone. Thanks for the conversation and I hope we meet each other again someday." Xiomara spoke with a smile before leaving. She had went to the large fountain located a bit further up from the restaurant/hotel she had eaten at. She was seated by one of the umbrella seats when a man sat in front of her. He had the appearance of a secret agent or FBI often seen in movies. "You Shadow Ash?" The man asked quietly only for Xiomara to hear. She simply nodded.

"I've got your assignment. The details are located inside the envelope. You have been a huge help but are you sure you want to take this?" The man asked. "I'm very sure, monsieur. It's something I must do plus the shadow of death is strong. I sense a lot will die and the end of a vital bloodline if I don't take this mission." Xiomara explained with a serious look on her face. "Very well. Let luck be on your side." The man spoke giving Xiomara an envelope before leaving. She opened it before taking out a photo causing her eyes to narrow. "It's them alright." Was the only thing she said before leaving.

She turned to the square fountain to see Joseph and the blonde Italian fight with each other before leaving them to their scuffle. Xiomara had gone to her hotel room and unpacked her bag while taking the pillow off its strap and laid it on the spare bed behind her. Her bag was filled with some...bizarre items like strange cat bells, brown leaves and weird flowers of sorts along with other oddities. The bag appeared to be bigger on the inside than the outside. "So what will we be taking?" A young male voice asked coming from behind her.

She didn't seem bothered that there was a stranger in the room. "I'll be taking a few Cat Bells, a Fire Flower, Ice Flower and I guess two P Acorns. I still have those homemade medicines and a Starman for emergencies. How's Starray doing?" She asked. "She's doing fine and checking up on our supplies along with current stock. Trickster however is itching for a ride along with Chomp." The male voice spoke as Xiomara chuckled.

"We might have to make a quick getaway if things go south since Jojo and that Italian jerk are heading for the same destination. Have Starray get them ready to head out as soon as possible. Knowing our luck we might have more to deal with on this mission than we think. Are you ready for some fun, Driftford?" Xiomara asked with a smile. "You know me Xiomara. I'm always ready." The male voice answered while the dual colored woman smiled.

Night had soon covered the land. A single figure walking through the darkness humming as street lights flickered when the figure passed. In the tomb located inside the landmark known as the Mouth of Truth, Joseph and company were at a disadvantage. Husks of soldiers laid down on the ground in a state of petrified terror, a young soldier terrified of the corpses around him, the Italian was on the ground while an elderly man was just as scared. 3 men stood before them that would make others see them as Aztec Gods brought to life or even titans.

"Damn it! They're awake!" The blonde Italian scowled as the young German soldier was petrified in his place. Two of the Aztec men passed by the soldier but one was about to collide into the poor man as everyone but him knew the fatality of a single touch by these beings. "Mark! Get out of the way!" The blonde shouted at the terrified soldier. The German was about to meet his fate when the young soldier disappeared from where he stood to the confusion of everyone. Why? Because where he disappeared was the entrance of a large green pipe that rose from the ground.

"Um, am I seeing things because where did that huge ass pipe come from?!" Joseph asked completely baffled. The being closest to the pipe looked in it confused on the situation as well. A voice shouted from the pipe before the tall giant of man was sent flying by a gloved punch. "It's a me…Xiomara!" The voice cried out as said woman popped out of the pipe with a big goofy smile on her face. "What the hell?!" All 3 normal men shouted surprised. "Xio?! How the hell did you get here?! What the hell is that?!" Joseph asked looking like he was about to lose his mind while said woman landed in front of the pipe.

"Sorry for the scare Joseph but a Superstar like myself couldn't leave a friend in trouble! Good thing I had that spare Switch Pipe or else that poor fella would have been torn in half by Mr. Muscles over there!" Xiomara answered adjusting her hat. "Get out of here Senorita! Those aren't any ordinary men!" The blonde Italian spoke desperately.

"Yeah. They are Pillarmen. I ain't stupid boy. Why do you think I came here in the first place? You two might have impressive Hamon but you aren't strong enough to handle these guys yet. Their auras are too massive to do even a decent amount of damage plus... the one I just punched has accessories that is used to counter Hamon. They have experience fighting against Hamon Users." Xiomara explained causing their eyes to widen.

The one she knocked down had gotten up but he slightly froze getting a look of her face almost like seeing a ghost. "My aren't you a perceptive and quite odd young human. You were able to deduce everything quickly and you've come prepared as well. Those clothing of yours were made of a very unique material that protects you from physical contact with us despite how strange it looks." The tall Pillar Man wearing a headwrap deduced.

"Look who's talking about fashion? The guy who is one step away of being naked in public. I suggest you wear shorts or soon your ass and balls will be on display for everyone here. I would enjoy the show but I don't think my associates would." Xiomara spoke with a cheeky smile on her face. "Hahaha! You sure have some punk for a woman." The white haired Pillarman laughed. "What? You think I'll be one of those damsels in distress who needs their ass saved because they don't want to break a nail? Sorry boys but I'm not. I'm the type of girl who loves a good fight and putting on a show! A Superstar must entertain her audience and today's event is a throwdown!" Xiomara answered tipping her hat like a showman.

She looked at the Pillarman she had knocked on his ass and pointed at him. "You there! What's your name? It's common courtesy for an opponent to introduce themselves before the beginning of a match!" Xiomara asked. "My name? It's Wamuu of the Wind!" Wamuu answered. "Wamuu? My, what a wonderful name! Allow me to introduce myself! I am the flames of the Sun and Lightning of the Moon! Everywhere I walk ashes follow me in the form of shadows like leaves in the breeze! My name is Xiomara Rosario, the Shadow Ash!" Xiomara exclaimed with a pose while the blonde and the old man were shocked.

"You're Shadow Ash?! The very same Shadow Ash who destroyed all those Nazi bases and turned over 10,000 Axis Power soldiers into corpses!?" The old man spoke. "It doesn't matter if she's Shadow Ash! She doesn't have any Hamon to fight them with!" The blonde shouted. "Who said I needed some fancy ass breathing technique?" Xiomara asked confusing everyone. "Now Wamuu, since I challenged you first I'll give you the choice to launch the first attack. When challenging one to a duel, the challenger is allowed to strike first. I won't even attack, block or counter your strike. That's the main rule of the Rosario Family on duels. Are you ready? Because it's showtime!" Xiomara explained.

"Very well. I'll end this quickly." Wamuu stated charging towards Xiomara with intention of punching through her stomach. "Xio!!!" Joseph shouted. Wamuu had struck...nothing but air. "What?!" Wamuu shouted before he noticed a shadow above. "I didn't say I wouldn't dodge your attack." Xiomara's voice came from above as she was high above Wamuu in the air too high for a normal human too jump.

"Incredible! Her legs must be unbelievably strong and nimble to get that high in the air so quickly! Almost like she's a natural acrobatic or Jumpman in a circus!" The old man spoke amazed. Xiomara then clapped her hands together! "There existed a power that predated even Hamon and the Pillarmen! An art considered a legend to all that vanished in the passage of time until now!" Xiomara called as eyes widened. "A power that existed before Hamon?" Joseph questioned breathless.

"Fire is the mark of the Sun Goddess and this art was forged through her burning light!" Xiomara shouted as right hand was engulfed in flames. "That's…!" The blonde spoke surprised. "Firebrand Technique: Pyro Palm!" Xiomara called out slamming her palm on Wamuu's back. Flames bursted from the slap sending the giant man into the ground while she jumped off his back to land in front of him. Fire wreathed around her hand yet Xiomara unfazed with a devilish grin on her face.

"So the legends are true. The Eclipse Clan are real." The purple head wrapped Pillarman spoke. "Eclipse Clan?" Joseph asked confused. "They were a clan of people that existed long ago. They wielded a type of power known as Brand which consists of two types, Fire and Lightning. The Eclipse Clan was considered a myth but I never thought they actually existed." Caesar explained.

"Don't you know? Legends are untold truth and legends never die after all. Now, I suggest you guys skedaddle. I'll give you a replay of the fight later on plus you guys have some business to attend to." Xiomara spoke pointing to the other two giants. They didn't argue and merely left going after the other two Pillarmen. Wamuu had gotten back up off the ground, his wounds healing from the flames. "I'm glad to see you got up from that." Xiomara answered with a smile.

"I never would have thought a warrior like you existed. You are much challenging than any Hamon User I've faced." Wamuu said. "Glad to hear that. We are amongst the few of our kind. You and your masters being the last of your tribe. I am the last of the Eclipse Clan. I wonder what will win? Power gained through a shortcut like the Stone Mask? Or power gained through hard work and pain?" Xiomara asked as lightning engulfed her left hand. "Lightning is the mark of the Moon Goddess and forged by her heavenly fury that even the wind cowers before it's might." She spoke as Wamuu glared.

Both fighters soon lunged towards one another. Blows were being exchanged as they clashed. Xiomara deflected the Pillarman's fists with her blazing and shocking palms while weaving through his bladed jewelry like waves of water while Wamuu moved similar to the wind both fast and relentless. Xiomara's clothing had turned any damage from Wamuu's glancing blows to zero since they protected her from his acid like touch.

"Lightning Brand Technique: Thunder Palm!" Xiomara shouted slamming her electrified palm into Wamuu's chest sending flying with a bolt of lightning from impact. The Pillarman quickly landed on his feet as his injuries mended but he looked slightly worn. "I see you've noticed. Unlike Hamon, Lightning and Fire Brand attacks tend to do spiritual damage than just external. Each wound you heal, the more of your strength fades. You have incredible strength and combined with your dissolving touch makes a deadly combination. But if your attacks glance or miss with the ability nullified, then it's impossible to do damage normally. You may be called Wamuu of the Wind but you haven't shown me why." Xiomara explained.

Wamuu grunted before taking a swifter lunge at Xiomara this time going for kicks. Xiomara only smiled before she used her legs to counter Wamuu's. Both strike with incredible force but neither were backing down. Wamuu seemed to be tiring out despite his attacks fully striking Xiomara's legs. He quickly backflipped away while Xiomara smirked. "You coated your legs with a thin layer of lightning and fire underneath your clothing. Not only did you weaken the damage of my blows but also took more of my stamina with every one of my strikes." Wamuu explained as Xiomara clapped her hands.

"Correct! Fire Brand and Lightning Brand Technique: Heat Riser and Plasma Thinner! Let's settle this with one more attack. I've got a schedule to tend after all." Xiomara said with a goofy grin. "Very well!" Wamuu shouted as arms began to rotate going faster and faster until they looked like vortexes of wind. Xiomara dispelled the lightning on her left hand and replaced it with fire.

"Fire Brand Special: Fire…!" Xiomara stated moving her arms back. "Divine Sandstorm!" Wamuu shouted as a huge vortex of wind blasted from his arms towards Xiomara. "Vortex!" Xiomara shouted shoving her hands forward unleashing a huge dual column of flames that spiraled around each other. Both fire and wind collided however Xiomara's flames had absorbed Wamuu's flames making her attack even bigger! 'She sent her flames the opposite rotation of my wind to power up her attack with mine!' Wamuu thought before he was engulfed by the burnung twister. Xiomara stood until the attack cleared revealing Wamuu's form.

He was severely burned as his skin was charred black, his clothing except for his jewelry was ash and he laid on his front barely conscious. She stood in front of his fallen form and kneeled down. "Power gained without hard work can only take people so far. You are no doubt strong but you are inexperienced. There are many lessons for you to learn but you have the potential to become something unlike any other amongst your tribe. Loss is merely a lesson to learn from your mistakes." Xiomara stated.

"I rather not have potential such as yours to be erased. If you truly want to become stronger and be one with the wind." Xiomara stated before she laid something down in front of Wamuu. It was a pair of clothing, a mini figure that resembled the pipe she came from and a small green and white spotted mushroom. "That mushroom will fully heal your wounds if you consume it and that pipe will take you to me if you toss it down. I pretty much destroyed your only clothing so wear that for now. I'll get you a new outfit of your choice later. It's disrespectful to leave your opponent naked without any spare clothing. Until we meet again, Wamuu." Xiomara spoke as she left the fallen Wamuu alone in the chamber.

Xiomara had soon found her friend outside the cavern. The blonde Italian looked worse for wear, Joseph looked like he was at Death's Door and the old man was the only one unharmed. "I told you guys weren't ready to face them. Judging from the damage, I say the white haired Pillarman beat your asses." Xiomara spoke as both their eyes widened. "Shadow Ash?! You're alive! What about the Pillarman?" The old man asked.

"He's down for the count. As for you guys, I'm taking you back to my hotel room. Your friend is already there recuperating. Plus Jojo needs medical attention." Xiomara explained as she pulled out a mini pipe from her pocket and tossed it to the ground. It disappeared into the earth before a large version of said pipe popped out in its place to both men's shock. 'That tiny thing turned into that monstrosity?!' Thought the old man.

She picked up Joseph and hoisted him over her shoulders with ease before jumping at the edge of the pipe. "Jump in here boys. It's a much safer and faster route to take. Come on! Let's a go!" She shouted as she jumped into the pipe with Joseph. Both men looked at each other before going into the pipe. To say they were shocked was a huge understatement. The pipe ceiling should show darkness but instead was viewing the world they would normally see above ground but below showed something else entirely. An entire almost alien like world was down there!

The landscape more of nature than technology, strange animals and objects, even a sun that currently hanged above while the moon was in their sky and there were different beings who are no doubt the people of this world. "Enjoying the view? What your gazing below is known as the Lost World. It's an alternate world that coexists with yours separated by the Dream World and it's veil. You can view both worlds when travelling through these special pipes. The Sprixies maybe strange but they know how to make some pretty cool stuff." Xiomara explained.

Both men shared a single thought. 'Just who are you?'

**And that's it. Honestly I love the Fire Brand and Thunder Brand from Superstar Saga and was really sad they never went back to it. So I expanded on the premise along with adding some stuff from other games. I hoped you enjoy this story. Tomorrow new ones will come for our second act in the vote shall debut. Until next time, continue to be superstars!**


End file.
